User talk:Cheesywhale123
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kirby rp Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley u made meh banned from chat! 00:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) hey Cheesy, it says i dont have permission to chat on here.....can u help.......go on the summerclan chat please also so i u can help! D: Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 00:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) hwi :3 ARG I CANT FIND RAIN DX 21:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo, I'm on chat on the warrior cat clans rp chat! I saw the comment where you said you were coming here so I decided to leave ya a message. Go on the WCCR chat if you're still on! chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hai moon 16:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) mainpage i can't edit the main page, but i finished the tmeplate. just delete everything on the main page, then add template:Mainpage and it shoudl work. 02:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I be TAC? I just want to for some reason. 14:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Can I be Green Kirby? THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 20:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and anyway, my username's Jirachi8. sorry i dont undrestand you all you said because i speak spanish i dont now some words in english i dont know what is ban and the categories i dont understand many because i think that is in the correct sorry i will use a diccionary this is my favorite page that everyone speaks spanish http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirbypedia Kirby2390 00:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC)